Electrical disturbances (e.g., power disruptions) may be detrimental to electronic devices connected to a line carrying increased energy. Effects may range from slightly damaging the electronics to rendering the electronics completely inoperable. Damaged electronics may cause fires or even hazardous amounts of electrical energy to individuals using those devices at the time of the disturbance. Causes of these electrical disturbances may range from lightning strikes to maintenance problems. Challenges may exist in providing a way to safely monitor electronics when electrical disturbances are likely to occur.